


Taboo

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, But only referenced too, I leave it up to you, Itachi is slightly manipulative, Itachi totally knew, Itachi totally manipulates his brother, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Gaara (Naruto), Mentioned Kiba Inuzuka, Past Underage, Piercings and Tattoos Are a Thing, Sasuke and Naruto are eighteen, Sasuke does anything for his brother, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, They were just kissing till they were 15, Threesome - M/M/M, dressing kink, mentioned Shikamaru Nara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: If you told Sasuke Uchiha five years ago when he was thirteen he'd be naked and sandwiched between his rival turned best friend and his older brother, then he'd snort in your face.Face it though, SasukexItachixNaruto is hot.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Taboo

If you told Sasuke Uchiha five years ago when he was thirteen that he'd be naked and sandwiched between his former rival now best friend Naruto and his older brother Itachi, fucking the former hard while being fucked by the later, then he'd snort and say would never happen.  
  


Then came the kiss that shouldn't have happened between him and the blond pain in the ass that turned into numerous kisses. Which led to Sasuke walking in on his brother masturbating, who didn't even pretend he didn't know his little brother had gotten home, who then offered to help his little brother with his tightened school pants. Which led to handjobs, then blowjobs, where Naruto had arrived half an hour early to find his best friend between his brother's legs sucking off his large cock, leading to Itachi extending the lessons.

Now, here they were. Naruto on his hands and knees on the soft carpet, pushing back against Sasuke, who moved forward with each thrust from Itachi while his hand was wrapped around the younger blond's cock, moving up and down at the same speed. The sounds of slapping sweaty flesh and blissful moans filled the lounge room, then Naruto was crying out that he was ready to burst.

"Cum, Naruto." Itachi growled softly, his voice straining to hold off his own completion.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Naruto cried out again. "I'm...I'm cumming!"

Cum spilt from the blond's cock, covering Sasuke's left hand as well as forming a puddle on the carpet. The Uchiha brothers didn't care, too consumed in their own pleasure.

"Cum, brother." Itachi then said to Sasuke, who quickly pulled out of Naruto and used his cum-covered hand to bring himself to completion.

"Itachi! Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he spilled over Naruto's back, tightening himself as Itachi spilled into his brother.

The three fell to the ground next to each other, breathing heavily. Soon, Naruto's right hand found Sasuke's left, pulling himself towards the raven and softly kissing him on the lips. Itachi's own hand glided down his brother's back, allowing the pair their moment.

Itachi then stood up slowly, grapping his boxers and pants and putting them on. He soon found his shirt and rebuttoned all but the two top buttons before locating his tie and socks. Sasuke and Naruto remained on the ground, watching as their lover got dressed, eventually getting up but making no move to dress themselves.

"You aren't staying, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I have elsewhere to be, my love."

Sasuke frowned. "Nagato and Konan really that desperate to need you?"

The older raven chuckled. "Don't be jealous, little brother." He then came up and used his fingers to lift his brother's chin slightly higher. _One or two more growth spurts from both of them and I won't need to do this much longer._ "I will be back tomorrow morning. We'll have all Saturday together." he then turned to Naruto. "And I have no attention to let either of you out of my sight."

Both boys shivered for a moment and turned to each other, nodding and looking back at the older man.

"Our appointments are booked for 11am." Naruto replied, his mouth splitting into his trademark grin. "But you're treating us to breakfast."

"Yes. And then we treat you to lunch and dinner." Sasuke finished, a smirk on his face.

Itachi chuckled. "I will be there." He replied, kissing both Sasuke and Naruto softly on the lips before turning around and heading towards the front door. "It'll be interesting to see you both with tattoos." He finished before heading out the door.

As the door clicked closed, Sasuke looked at his best friend. "He thinks tattoos are the only thing we are getting?"

Naruto nodded. "I didn't tell him that Gaara and Kiba do piercings as well."

Sasuke rose his left eyebrow and then smirked. "Well, it will be a surprise."

The blond nodded before closing the distance between them and kissing was again. The raven placed his arms around Naruto, allowing them to feel each other again. As their cocks got erect again, both broke their kiss.

"We still have half an hour before we head over to Shikamaru's," Sasuke said. "And I wouldn't mind a shower."

Naruto smiled. "My turn to fuck you then."

Sasuke nodded. "Anything for you, dobe."

"Teme." Naruto replied, shaking his head but still smiling.

Sasuke then led Naruto to the bathroom and soon, the sounds of moaning and slapping of flesh against each other filled the room.

Yeah, fucking and being fucked by your brother and your best friend, whether together or separate was always good in Sasuke's opinion. And telling your thirteen year old self that the future is filled with it was certainly something to laugh about.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me till November 2020 to write a Naruto smut fiction! Took me till November 2020 to actually write something that isn't a Facebook, Twitter or Tumblr post. But I dedicate November to writing any story that comes to mind for thirty days. Smut just starts it off.
> 
> Oh, would love a review. And also, what do you think Naruto and Sasuke are getting as tattoos and where do you think they'll get pierced.


End file.
